


Finally home

by kyuubi_wench



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Movie Spoilers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Bucky comes home, Steve has to reassure him that Bucky won't hurt him. inspired/ based off this picture:</p><p>http://sparxnevada.tumblr.com/post/82247164764/ansdjqkf-steve-i-dont-want-to-hurt-you-its </p><p>(the author changed handle, so i'm updating this link as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally home

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT YET SEEN CAP 2. This is inspired by above link and massive Bucky and Steve feelings. 
> 
> EDIT: I have now seen the movie. It broke my heart. COMMENT TO YOUR SOUL'S CONTENT. :3
> 
> Otherwise R&R are very welcome.

“It's not safe.” Bucky's voice almost cracks, first stages of panicking worry coming through. He cradles the metal arm to his chest, looking strangely, indecently delicate, like the wrong word or action might shatter his world. 

Steve isn't about to let that happen. 

Firm, tender touch, trailing calloused fingers over both arms- metal and flesh- and then Bucky flinches, pulling away. 

“I'll hurt you.”

“Can't.” A firm grip- Steve knows about how hard he can grip without bruising, these days- and a small tug brings Bucky back into his arms. “Serum,” he mutters, tipping Bucky's face so he can look him directly in the eye. “You won't hurt me. I have you.” 

Bucky tugs against the grip, and something in the unforgiving hold makes him loosen, relax. And then he tenses again when Steve's other hand circles the metal- formed wrist. “Steve,” he gasps. 

“I have you, Bucky.” Steve keeps his voice calm, collected, firm. Bucky's bicep flexes under his fingers, the muscle jumping. It is very different than the feel of barely warmed metal in his other hand. Steve keeps both hands on Bucky even as the man trembles, until that dark head gives the tiniest of nods. Steve pulls him close, then, until he can draw Bucky's head down onto his shoulder, wrap both his hands around Bucky's wrists, just hold onto the man he lost. 

There's not a need for words, now, even though sometimes Bucky makes half a sound that could be protests or assent, and those Steve soothes back down into steady calm. He slowly coaxes Bucky toward the bed, not intent for anything more than reassuring the both of them they are alive and well and *here*, together once more. It takes long minutes to get there, Steve's hands an unrelenting presence on Bucky's hands and wrists, lending substance to his words, that yes, he *has* his old friend, and he can keep control enough for the both of them. 

He coaxes Bucky up onto the bed, onto his knees and his face toward a pillow. There's a moment, a flinching jerk, and Steve shifts his hold, one hand pinning the metal limb to the soft mattress and the other coming up, capturing Bucky's shoulder in that same precise, unrelenting grip. 

“Can't,” a whisper, sharp and terrible. 

“Won't,” rumbled, soothing and reassuring. 

Trembling, calming heartbeats, consistent pressure. The shivers never quite leave, but the tension eventually leaks away. 

“Kiss?” Nervous, trying to hid it, not yet looking at him. 

Steve shuffles a little, bringing more weight to bear against the metal wrist, effectively pinning Bucky's arm in place. Then he brings the other hand up, cupping Bucky's jaw and turning his head. A tender kiss, a press of lips and nothing more. Bucky moves, trying and failing to get loose, then stops and gives himself over, teeth nipping at Steve's lip. 

Steve tightens the grip he has on Bucky's chin just enough to really *feel* it, then deepens the kiss, gives Bucky what he's asking for and can't put words to. They kiss, Steve's body pressed in a long line against Bucky's curved, twisted one, holding his friend in place and giving the man the support he needs to allow himself this. 

They end up sprawled flat against the bed, Steve's hand no longer quite a vise on Bucky's wrist, their bodies pressed close, still fully dressed. Bucky sleeps under Steve's watchful eye, finally home.


End file.
